


一个瞎jb乱撩被艹的故事

by Mizutsuki



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizutsuki/pseuds/Mizutsuki
Summary: 肉NC20第一次





	一个瞎jb乱撩被艹的故事

张伟收到一封匿名邮件，发件人是一堆乱码，正文是简洁的一句话【有你想看的。】，后面是一个附件，他纠结了几分钟，点了下载，解压后是一个视频文件，打开第一眼就看到眼熟的身影，视频足足近一个小时，快进着拉完了，内容十分明确，薛之谦近一年来在各种节目上浪的合集，角度很正，画质清晰，跟网上妖艳贱货的饭拍一看就不一样，鼠标都握得发烫。他把这封邮件完好的转给薛之谦，一个字都没改，也没打声招呼，打开微信都点到对话框了，又退出来，看不看见全看缘分，他相信那人绝对是开着微信等他的质询，可他偏不，不声不响转发完邮件。拿着烟先去厕所解决了一下生理问题，然后坐在马桶圈上抽着烟发呆，他跟薛之谦确立关系快一年了，亲亲抱抱是常态，但至今仍未本垒打，薛之谦明里暗里提了好多次，都被他搪塞过去，弄得薛之谦差点带他去阿波罗男子医院。这一方面是忙，另一方面还是有些不安，虽然电脑硬盘里多了些另类小电影，但踏出实践的第一步总是困难的，两个人都老大不小了没有年轻时候的冲动，说好听的是考虑周到，说难听点是患得患失，关键还是，自己这尺寸，张伟低头看了一眼自己刚歇下去的小兄弟，不是他大言不惭，但他这尺寸，跟妹子都要顾虑着点，何况薛还是个男的，爱是克制这话说得真特么有道理，谁乐意有了对象还每次在厕所自己解决的，关键，关键这不是怕伤着他嘛，都名人了，要是不小心弄医院去，他就真的可以英年早逝，横尸街头了。

薛之谦开门进来时正见着他一只手摸着烟盒，另一只手拿着手机接着电话，头偏着，听见声儿冲他抬抬下巴，指指浴室，自己穿着裤衩晃悠到阳台接电话。捏了捏背包带子，薛之谦做贼一样的把一包东西拿进浴室，想了想，又回来拿了另一袋。

接完电话抽完烟，张伟躺进被窝，盯着手机屏保发呆，浴室声音停了他才反应过来手机早就黑屏了。听着窸窣一会儿后，房门打开，薛之谦还是穿着那身秋衣秋裤，刚吹干的头发软软的盖在额上，走进两步又停下来，看着张伟放下手机，踌躇了一下：“张伟哥，那个视频...”

“行了过来吧，薛老师费那么大劲也不是为了搁那儿罚站吧。”张伟收了手机拍拍边上，床上放了两个枕头，这有点反常，薛之谦不睡枕头，张伟是知道的，都走到这步了，薛之谦握握拳头半点不怂的掀开被子钻进去，不小心碰到张伟的身子，烫到似的缩回手，抖了抖，又伸过去握住他的手腕。两个人难得有些局促，张伟故作镇静的揉揉鼻子：“要不咱先打个啵儿？”同样镇静的薛之谦偷偷在秋衣上擦了擦手汗，点点头：“嗯，是这么回事。”

普陀区和朝阳区两大夜店小王子（前），亲过的嘴比拉过的手都多，打过的炮能绕地球转，很不争气的，进行了一次彼此最失败的接吻，比他俩的初吻还失败，不是谁的牙磕到了谁的唇，就是谁的舌头被咬了一下，还都憋着口气比着同为歌手的肺活量，非要憋的面红耳赤的才肯放开。

“张伟哥你不是紧张吧。”

“薛老师还说我呢，你这手汗能拧毛巾了。”

调侃完又陷入了沉默，张伟摸摸鼻子说要不今儿算了？怎么能算了，本垒打球都飞到眼前就差这一挥棒的事了，薛之谦握拳给自己打打气，翻身把张伟压倒：“你要是怂就我来！”说着话呢，就开始上手扒张伟的裤衩，张伟洗完澡向来只穿条裤衩，薛之谦轻轻松松一扒，就让人回归纯真时代，然后他就沉默了，男人的自尊心即使是面对最亲的爱人，还是会鬼鬼祟祟的作祟，张伟好像预料到了他的反应，轻笑了一声：“没有那金刚钻就别揽这瓷器活吧薛老师。”还炫耀似的挺了挺腰，气的薛之谦一把掐在他腰间的软肉上，张伟诶哟诶哟地叫着，顺势打着滚把人反压回去，手刚摸上薛之谦的腰都还没想好是先撩上衣还是先脱裤子，就看见他耳尖刷得红起来，薛之谦脸皮薄，人又白，一害羞藏都藏不住，其实张伟也没好多少，只是他不上脸，还能故作镇定的顺着薛之谦的腰往上摸，一把骨头嫌烙手，还是往下摸，腹肌给挥霍光了，肚子上是软软的白肉，张伟玩心起来了，缩下身子，嘴唇贴在他的肚皮上，先是在白白嫩嫩的肌肤上嘬了两个红印，又模仿着放屁的声音往外吐气，薛之谦害着臊呢都被他逗笑了，腹部肌肉收紧引起张伟的不满：“你这本来就没多少肉了，放松！”

“哈哈哈，不行，你太好笑了。”薛之谦在他面前本来就没什么笑点一说，这会儿更是笑的身子不住的想弓起来，张伟干脆压着他的四肢，脸凑近了，眼也不眨得盯着他，盯得薛之谦脸上热度噌的起来，干笑了两声，结结巴巴的问干嘛，张伟又挨近了些，鼻子抵着鼻子，眼睛都看成斗鸡眼了，干脆伸手捂住他的眼睛，一下下密密麻麻的亲在他脸上，没什么目的性，从脸颊亲到鼻尖，绕着唇角，直亲的薛之谦脸一路红到脖子根，他心有不甘刚想说些什么反抗，嘴巴就被乘虚而入了，舌头缠绕在一起，这次比上一次亲得成功多了，薛之谦伸手搂住他的脖子，唇舌缠绕着，舌尖绕着舌根转圈，肆无忌惮地亲了个天昏地暗，夜店小王子（前）的气势总算回来些，张伟拉着他的衣服，顺着薛之谦配合的动作扯去上衣，白花花的上半身一览无遗，接吻时前·真直男张伟还隔着衣服在他胸上揉了两把，这下脱了衣服都能看到淡红的痕迹，“你这也太嫩了。”张伟嘟囔道，几乎不用使什么劲就能在皮肉上留下痕迹，记挂着那个小视频，虽然缘由知道得一清二楚，张伟还是报复性的作势要在他脖子上留印子，吓的薛之谦连声阻止：“诶，明天还有通告呢，大张伟！”

“你不是就打这个主意来的么？”张伟难得强硬的坚持在他脖子根那儿留下个红印，抬头冲他露出一个真诚的眯眼笑，薛之谦打骂都不舍得，只能狠狠在他嘴角亲了一口：“就当被蚊子咬了。”

“谁家的蚊子那么俊呢，瞅瞅咱这张脸。”

“神经病。”薛之谦笑骂他，心情倒是放松下不少来，张伟趁机手往下路走，扯着他秋裤松紧带，薛之谦刚下去一点热度的脸颊又红起来，手紧紧抓着床单，偏过头去，倒是配合的抬了抬腰，赤诚相待后两人又陷入了短暂的尴尬，上过的床是多，可遇到对方是同样带把的还是第一次，张伟抱着主导者的使命感，上手撸了一把薛之谦的性器，本来只是半硬的东西，被他这一撸彻底立正站好，薛之谦跟被电了似的噫——的叫了一声，腿一抬差点没把张伟踹下去，反应过后听到张伟的嗤笑才意识到自己紧张过度闹笑话，又不甘心被嘲笑，干干脆脆的一伸手抓住张伟的玩意儿，视觉上已经感知到的大握在手里才真真正正感受到尺寸，他手心潮着汗，凉凉的握着他的东西被烫得下意识咽了口口水，手里的玩意儿迅速膨大，薛之谦想甩开手被张伟抓住未果，又羞又燥的说他：“你怎么、怎么还能大...”

张伟挺着腰往他手心戳了两下：“薛老师服不服？”薛之谦当然不服，不要面子啊，不蒸馒头还争口气呢，脖子一梗：“可别是个绣花枕头烂草包。”张伟伸手压着他的肩膀握住他的东西摸在根部转了一圈，笑得贱兮兮的：“那您可瞧好了。”薛之谦身子一软松了手，一条腿被趁虚而入的抬起，张伟伸手去拿床头柜的润滑和套，气得薛之谦直拧他腰上的软肉：“你这个人真是...”

“薛老师都那么主动了，我空手见您多不好意思啊。”心说我包的跟粽子似的下楼去买这些容易么。

润滑挑的是一次用的管状，张伟整只拆了包装就要往他身后送，薛之谦拦下他的手，躲开他的眼神嘟嘟囔囔的说不用了，张伟还没听明白，凑近了又问了一遍，薛之谦恼羞成怒的瞪他：“我说不用了！”这一眼瞪的是眼含秋水满面潮红，张伟看的愣，脑子一下子转不过来：“那不行，我看书里说了这容易伤到，你...”等着薛之谦气不过的拧他腰才反应过来，哦哦哦的直喊，把润滑剂丢一边，直接伸手去摸他后面，黏黏糊糊的热潮潮，张伟低着头专心办事时睫毛低垂，刘海乖乖的顺着，他脸上线条硬朗，放在情人眼里八百层滤镜的薛之谦眼里就是性感的不行，想到这个人的动作更是一阵干渴在喉间，恨不得现在就能跟他干起来。

事先扩张过的肠道能让张伟一根手指毫无阻碍的进出，在里头转了一圈微微弓起小心地又加了一根手指，薛之谦轻声哼唧着，拳头握了又握，张伟额头也是一层薄薄的汗，嘴里叨念着马上马上，慢点慢点，薛你疼你就说啊。薛之谦不疼，只是有点羞，手臂遮着眼睛，不敢看，张伟两根手指在他身体里可以轻易的活动了，忘了是哪本书上还是小电影里放的，用指腹去轻按他的肠壁，仔仔细细的转了一圈成功在某个点让薛之谦啊的一声叫出来整个人都要弹起来，偏偏张伟还往那个地方使劲，薛之谦也不顾羞不羞了，伸手抓住张伟的胳膊，逼出一汪水的瞳仁亮晶晶的好看：“不要...啊...你......”手指在张伟手臂上用力甚至都留下几道白痕，张伟有点心虚的停手：“我我我我看书上说的这儿能、能爽，不舒服么？”也不是不舒服，只是有点...额...太刺激，刺激的薛之谦一时理不清思绪，不知道这股直冲天灵盖的劲是爽还是难受，他的小兄弟倒是很诚实的先他一步给出答案，头里渗出些粘液来，张伟还一脸凝重的看着他，他也没好意思说，只能是哼哼唧唧的说你快点进来。

张伟虽然忍得辛苦，可也不敢贸然行动，耐着性子一定要等三根手指能进了才抽手，抬头想再问问薛之谦行不行，却只看见他咬着手指，面色潮红，“薛、薛你没事吧，行不行啊，不行我们改天我...”

“大张伟！”薛之谦的声音发着颤，张伟心里一沉，想着这次估计是不行了，到嘴的鸭子飞了心情自然是有些低落，可照顾薛的心情显然是排在优先位置的，心里的弯弯绕绕还没转出来，薛之谦搂住他的脖子，莽撞的亲上来，嘴唇磕到牙齿，疼的他倒吸一口气，却是吻的更厉害，薛之谦一边亲一边气不打一处来的咬他的舌头，张伟吃了痛委屈的直哼哼，耷拉下眉毛撇着眼睛看他，薛之谦咬牙切齿的说：“你到底会不会，快点进来！”张伟这才明白他是等急了忍不下去了，谁不是忍呢，他自己也是涨的疼，火急火燎的戴了套，堵着门口最后还问一句：“那我、我进来了啊。”

薛之谦一双杏眼，水汽淋漓的瞪他，瞪得张伟感叹一句色令智昏啊色令智昏，才昏头半秒刚顶进去一个头，薛之谦的一皱眉就让他慌了神，又问了一遍行不行，薛之谦皱着眉头仰着脑袋深呼吸了两下，坚定的眼神叫他来，他说张伟你狠一点，不然我老觉得我是个女的。

你要是个女的我也不至于那么心慌，张伟腹诽不敢说出口，握着他的手说：“那你忍一忍啊。”薛之谦毫不掩饰的翻了个白眼以鄙视他的磨磨叽叽，张伟心说疼的又不是我，你这还嫌弃我慢了。有心挽回颜面的张伟一咬牙，挺着腰一下子进去大半，这一下撞的薛之谦眼前一片白光，倒吸一口凉气差点没缓过来，他心里是有准备的，只是没想到有了手指的扩张还能那么疼，疼的他忍不下来的一阵泪润上来，紧紧抓着张伟的手，骂了句脏话：“艹，你这也太大了...”这句话骂得张伟嘿嘿一笑：“薛老师还说我草包，这不是真材实料绝不造假么。”

到了这份上，薛之谦不催张伟也不可能再停下来了，等着薛之谦喘匀了气，盯着他半开的嫣红的唇，突然就亲上去，堵着他的嘴下身一个用力挺进，没干起来的时候只有疼，还有涨，整个后面像是要撕裂般的被撑开，薛之谦说不出话，呜呜咽咽的叫着，张伟也亲得温柔，按下不动让他适应，空着的手向前安抚着他的火热，这安抚也得有技巧，没有直接去碰，而是先按压会阴，从下往上轻搔着卵蛋后缘，那块最是敏感，薛之谦死死抓着他的胳膊，受不了的叹出一声来，再是从边缘揉那两颗蛋，梳理耻毛，等着他意乱情迷的眯着眼喘息才握住正经处缓缓撸动，薛之谦的眉头散开来，张伟才挺着腰缓缓的动，频率跟前面手的保持一致。动作虽缓，但对于第一次的双方来说都还是刺激的，薛之谦精致的眉眼全是湿润润的，分不清是汗还是泪，眼角一片红艳，不由自主的挺着腰往他手里戳刺，张伟也忍得辛苦，恨不得就撒开手来干，都快在脑子里背大悲咒了才能耐下性子。

适应了浅缓的抽动，薛之谦开始不安分的扭腰，张伟一巴掌拍在他屁股上：“你别动。”丁点儿疼痛更刺激的薛之谦爽起来，善眯的明眸冲他抛湿漉漉的媚眼：“张伟你这不行啊。”说出来的话是十足十的挑衅，故意仰着脑袋做作的叫给他听：“啊—啊——，爽死了张伟哥，你好棒哦。”张伟本来就没多少的自制力被他这两声叫得消磨了大半，眼睛忍得通红，咬牙切齿的说：“你别后悔。”薛之谦本来的目的只是想让张伟不要那么柔，搞得他跟姑娘似的，可也没想着张伟能怎么狠，可他漏算了朋克奶罐，除了奶罐还有一句朋克在呢。

被挑起来的张伟身子都弓起来了，架着薛之谦两条腿在手肘处，两只手跟他十指相扣，狠狠压在头顶，他整个人几乎是贴在薛之谦身上，薛之谦的那个自然也是贴在他小腹上，没了手的安抚，薛之谦很是不满的扭了扭腰，只听见张伟在他耳边深呼吸了一下，几倍放大的声音性感得要命，还没等他感叹完这句，张伟的动作陡然加快，又狠又深，顶的他整个人受不住的往上移，这下他不是假装而是真的叫出声了，张伟的动作是毛头小子的勇往直前，丝毫不顾及有没有顶到那个点，有时候擦过有时候略过，更有甚者就直挺挺的撞上去，薛之谦被干得支离破碎的找不出一句完整的话，又疼又涨还有爽，一股电流顺着尾椎骨就直冲脑门，炸得他眼前一片斑斓，呜呜咽咽断断续续的叫着，他那家伙也实在是太大了些，即使是面对面也撞的他不知所措，深入内里总让他觉得会顶到嗓子眼儿，后壁每一条缝隙都被他撞开来，那些手指够不到的地方被强行顶开，一下又一下的无处可躲，他手紧紧握着张伟的手，张着嘴只能吐出些语气词来，耳旁像蒙了布一样听不清话，只听得清脑子里嗡嗡作响，眼前是像马赛克一样的色块，张伟染黑的头发间找不出那几缕漏网之鱼的绿色，相贴的身子是滑腻腻的汗，更加方面了张伟大开大合的干，他已经分辨不出张伟到底是学习着小电影里的九浅一深还是直捣黄龙、冻蛇入窟*的急切，身前的东西随着动作在张伟小腹上留下粘腻的痕迹，却还差一点刺激释放不了，无意识的眼泪润湿了脸颊，眼睛水亮亮的汪着楚楚可怜。张伟停下动作，腾出一只手抓住他身前的东西，他张了张嘴什么话都说不出来，一波未过平一波又起，张伟灵活的手指给他最后一点刺激，他只能是哼哼唧唧的手虚握在他手腕，欲拒还迎的由着他滑过马眼，把腺液涂满柱身，撸动的速度加快，甚至在小球上捏了两下，薛之谦高昂着头，胸廓起伏剧烈，下颌骨的线条沾满了湿漉漉的汗，眼前是炸开的白色，久久散不去，射精让后穴反射性收缩，涨得密密实实的后穴挤压着那根粗壮的硬挺，张伟好不容易才忍下没射出来，咽了口口水，抓着薛之谦的胯又要干。

刚射完最是敏感的身体哪受得了这个，薛之谦几乎是哀求的抓着他的手腕摇头：“不、不要了...唔...我不干了...呜哇...”

“这可是你勾的我，自己爽完了就拍屁股走人呐。”说着张伟往里狠狠撞了一下，敏感的肠肉被这样一撞，刺激得薛之谦眼泪又涌出来，带着哭腔的声音让人又心疼又勾起人兽性来：“下、下次...再...再来...哇...你、你轻一点...疼啊...呜...”

“你不是叫的很好听么，怎么不叫了，再叫两声听听，嗯？爽死了张伟哥，你好棒是不是？”张伟看着薛之谦红着眼圈汪着泪，一副脆弱的小可怜样，体内的施暴因子邪笑着蹦哒起来，射完精敏感的肠壁被捅得不由自主的一阵阵收缩，挤压吸吮着肉柱，被带的外翻的肠壁充血嫣红，润滑剂被打成沫层层叠叠的沾湿了床单。

“我、我不...啊...张、张伟哥...不要...嗯哼...哥...”薛之谦服了软，现在不止是后面疼和涨，全身酥软偏偏腰被折着悬空，酸的要命，支撑不住的讨饶，呜咽着说腰疼，张伟早有准备了，把方才被他踢到一边的枕头垫到他腰下，贴心的调整了角度让薛之谦躺得舒服些，腰部被垫高的同时臀部也被迫抬起，张伟干的更加得心应手，这回张伟不管捅到哪儿都能引起薛之谦一阵战栗，穴肉不似主人的口是心非，收缩吸吮着肉棒不让它离开似的，张伟开合的狠了，几乎是整个抽出再撞进去，薛之谦被接二连三的刺激干得精疲力竭，求饶声小下去，一声声呻吟倒是又响起来。张伟看着薛之谦，黑灰的头发被汗湿在脸上，密密的汗珠滚在脖子，他最喜欢的那双眼睛被干的失了焦，水光涟漪的衬的他眼角那片红特别好看，半张的嘴唇又红又润，镀着水光，本来的薛老师已经够好看的了，床上的薛之谦能再好看个一万倍，张伟开始后悔自己先前为什么要拒绝，这得错过了多少好看的薛啊，不过也不晚，一想到这样的薛只有他能看见，就叫人血脉喷张的直想一辈子就在床上了，死了都值。

薛之谦也不知道张伟什么时候射的，他被干的迷迷糊糊，整个人精神游离的只有本能，直到张伟射完了趴在他身上喘匀气，摘下套子随手扔到地板上，他才回过点神来，看着张伟汗涔涔的脸又要哭，“诶，诶，怎么了，怎么还哭啊，我看没出血啊，你哪儿不舒服啊薛？”哪里不舒服？他整个下半身跟跑了五十个马拉松一样酸痛的不能自已，后穴根本合不拢，钝痛和酸胀提醒着他这个使用错误的地方遭受了怎样的迫害，幸亏没射在里面，不然他真的是不要做人了。

“你神经病啊，你这个人是不是神经病，第一次做你就那么狠，你是不是人啊！”薛之谦哭的泪盈盈的控诉他，一副被逼良为娼的可怜样，张伟不高兴了：“千里来挨艹的是你，嫌我磨叽的也是你，要我狠一点的还是你，你这爽完翻脸不认人的习惯可不好啊薛老师。”

“你、你...”嘴炮永远输的薛老师不知如何辩驳，干脆嘴巴一闭头一扭，不去看他，认认真真的流眼泪，自哀自怜的委屈，张伟再怎么占理也只能投降，把人搂到怀里哄，说情话他多在行啊，搂着薛之谦用着气声说：“薛啊，我多想这样就一辈子过去了。”前一秒还别扭着的薛之谦果然很吃这一套，抽抽鼻子，嘟嘟囔囔的嗔：“想得美。”张伟把他抱的更紧了，亲亲他的额头：“可不想的就是你这个美的么。”

抱着躺了会儿，人困得迷迷糊糊了，张伟洁癖犯了非要去洗澡，薛之谦翻了个身，本想说让他拿条湿毛巾来随便擦擦好了，等张伟翻身下床，他突然想起什么来，差点没从床上蹦起来，牵扯到痛处也顾不得的堪堪拉住他的手腕，张伟被他吓了一跳，回头看到他家薛疼的眼圈又红起来，又心疼又狐疑：“怎么了你这是，饿狼扑食啊，这不刚喂饱你嘛。”薛之谦没心思跟他斗嘴，摇摇头说你别去洗手间，就这么睡吧。张伟更奇怪了，心说你这洁癖不比我还严重么，有鬼，一定有鬼，洗手间从薛之谦洗完澡后就没人进去过，他大不了在里面自己扩张了，干都干完了还纠结这个干嘛，他愈发好奇，也多亏薛之谦手脚还软着气力没恢复，他轻易的挣脱他：“你藏了什么在里面这么遮遮掩掩的，你这样也没法下床，明早不还让我看见，何必呢。”眼睁睁看着张伟向洗手间走去，薛之谦遮住脸，完了完了，老脸丢光了都。果不其然，张伟走进洗手间没几秒钟就又冲出来，手里拎着一条堪比狗链的东西，更多的还躺在洗手间台子那个袋子里，薛之谦捂着脸耳尖红透了，一副生无可恋不想面对现实的样子。

“薛...”

“你闭嘴，扔了！”

“留着呗，万一下回有用呢，”他看了看手里的东西笑出声来：“不是，你觉得我不举还是怎么了要用这玩意儿？”

“啊——你闭嘴！！！”

第二天薛之谦是有工作的，幸亏通告很懂得审时夺度的因故取消了，张伟接到张鸣鸣电话的时候长长舒了口气，不然天知道工作狂人薛之谦今天站不起来坐不下的要怎么跟他玩命呢。

 

END

 

*出自《天地阴阳交欢大乐赋》一篇小黄文【捂脸


End file.
